Finally
by SingingInTheShower
Summary: Oneshot based on the Disney version of Hercules. Edward and Bella get some quality alone time...Rated M for what all stories should be rated M for.


A/N: Yeah, so this oneshot requires using your imagination…and being familiar with the Disney version of _Hercules_ XD Edward is Hercules, Bella is Megara, and this is set after the movie, when they get some alone time…just go with it, ok?

Disclaimer: I don't own the _Twilight_ series or _Hercules_.

Finally, we were alone. Between Phil, the Olympians, and the people of Thebes, we'd barely had a chance to talk. All I'd been able to think about the whole day was that kiss. Our first kiss. And what a first kiss it had been. I'd thought I would burst into flames right on that cloud. Or throw her down and make her mine right in front of all those gods. Not to mention my parents. People do crazy things when they're in love. I'd definitely proven that today.

I thought back on everything that had happened since I met Bella, when I'd "saved" her from the river guardian. I should have realized then that she was the one for me. I must have just been distracted by the fact that she was completely soaked. Rivulets of water had run down the pale skin of her neck, down to the neckline of her toga, between her breasts…

I shivered at the memory. She was the most beautiful woman in al of Greece. More stunning than Aphrodite, even. And now I finally had her all to myself. As we approached the door of my mansion I scooped her up into my arms, smiling as she squeaked and grabbed onto my neck.

"Edward!" she shrieked, digging her nails into my shoulders like she actually thought I would drop her. I internally rolled my eyes while fighting to hold in a moan at the sensation of her nails against me. "Edward, put me down! I'm perfectly capable of walking up the stairs on my own!"

"I don't know," I teased as I opened the door, kicking it shut behind us and trying not to jostle her too much in the process. "You _do_ have weak ankles. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself."

She blushed but rolled her eyes. "I don't really have weak ankles, you know. I'm not quite that delicate. I only said that because of…" she trailed off, looking down, and I knew she was blushing with shame this time. I set her down at the top of the staircase and pushed her backwards down the hall until we reached my bedroom, where I pinned her gently against the wall next to the door. I heard her breath hitch and fought a smile, instead bringing my hand up to her chin to tilt her face up to mine.

"Bella," I breathed, hoping to calm the anxiety I saw in her eyes. "It doesn't matter. I know you had to do it. Hey, look at me." She'd averted her eyes, but they snapped back up to my face at my tone. "It's over now. We're both safe and together, and that bastard will never bother either of us again. That's all that matters. Do you hear me?" She nodded, her eyes softening.

"I love you," she whispered, and I felt my heart melt.

"I love you, too," I replied, tilting her head more to press our lips together. This kiss was softer than our first, but slowly transformed into something deeper, more passionate. My blood rushed through my veins, concentrating in my groin. Bella whimpered, her hands moving to tangle in my hair. I suddenly remembered something and groaned, forcing myself to pull away.

"Wait," I rasped. She looked worried, so I rushed to explain. "I just have to know why. What happened? How does someone get mixed up with the God of the Underworld, in the first place, anyway?"

She looked a little incredulous. "You stopped the best, most mind-blowing kiss I've ever gotten to ask me that?" When I raised an eyebrow in impatience she sighed and smoothed her hands against my cape. She seemed almost embarrassed, and I couldn't imagine why. She sighed again. "Fine! I agreed to work for him to save my boyfriend."

I felt a rush of heat enter me, and I suddenly felt the urge to hit something as hard as I could. Which was pretty hard. "Oh…" I blinked, trying to reign in my temper. "Well I know you went through a lot of trouble and all, but I hope you don't mind too much when I kill him." Bella threw her head back and laughed. Despite the raging jealousy, I couldn't help but notice that it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard. It hadn't escaped my notice that her hands hadn't moved from my shoulders, either. That was a good sign, right?

Bella took a minute to compose herself before shaking her head. When she was finally able to answer me she said, "Maybe I was wrong, Wonder Boy. You're too dense to be perfect." She chuckled a little, and I didn't know whether to be relieved or offended. She just sighed again. "You don't have to worry about James. He ran off with some redhead soon after that."

"Oh," I said again, but the sound was lighter this time. "Well, I can't truthfully say I'm sorry so…" I trailed off with a smirk. "I guess I'll just have to keep kissing you. I rather enjoy making you breathless. She smiled back at me, moving a hand to cup my cheek. She leaned up and brushed her lips softly against mine, and suddenly _I_ was the one fighting for breath.

"You can make me breathless any time you want, Wonder Boy," she murmured against my mouth. Suddenly we were kissing hungrily again, our tongues tangling hypnotically. Bella's hands made their way back to my hair while mine roamed up and down her sides. I pulled the fabric of her toga up her legs until her entire bottom half was exposed to me, then gripped the backs of her thighs and lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around me. We both moaned when I pressed her harder against the wall and ground into the apex of her thighs. Eventually, I broke away to let her breathe, but continued kissing her. I ran my lips up and down the column of her neck and moved to press her against the door of my room instead. We almost fell down when I finally got it open. I discarded us of our sandals quickly before moving towards the bed. Our lips and tongues met again as I headed for my bed and Bella worked my cape off along the way.

I pulled away when our need for air became too much, but compensated by pushing her toga up until it was just under her breasts. Breasts that were heaving and absolutely entrancing as she fought to take in enough air. She arched towards me, signaling me to go ahead, but I had to make sure. I tore my eyes away from her chest to look into her captivating brown eyes. She looked up at me pleadingly, a barely discernable moan coming from between her full lips. Unable to help myself, I leaned down to kiss her softly, speaking against her lips as she had done to me.

"Bella, are you sure?"

Her hands traveled to my cheeks, massaging them gently with her warm fingers. "Yes. I love you. I want you to make me yours."

Her words were almost too much to bear, but embarrassment held me back. "But I've never…"

"Neither have I," she said, shaking her head slightly, her lips brushing against mine with the movement.

"What about James?" I couldn't help asking.

She shook her head again. "I didn't want…I never felt ready. I think that's part of the reason he left me." She reassured in a soft voice. I pressed my mouth firmly to hers, pouring out my emotions through my kiss.

"I will never hurt you that way." I promised her solemnly.

"I know," she answered, and even though she whispered, her voice was full of conviction. "I trust you with everything I am."

"Good," I said, bringing her toga over her head, throwing it to the floor when I was done. I groaned at the sight of her flesh completely exposed to me. "You're so beautiful." I lowered my head to her breasts, laving one nipple softly with my tongue. She moaned and arched into me, so I took her hard peak fully into my mouth and circled the other with my thumb.

"Edward!" she called, tugging on my hair. I groaned against her flesh, feeling myself harden further at the lust filling her voice. I continued my ministrations, moving my mouth to her second peak and biting down softly. Bella moaned louder and bucked against me and I could feel her heat through my clothes as it brushed against my stomach. Her hands were moving then, tugging first my belt then my shirt off. The bottom half of my toga finally slid off, and I wrenched my mouth away from her breasts to moan as her small hands brushed my arousal. Her hands roamed freely across my chest, nails scratching lightly across my abs, making me want her even more.

I looked at her when she moaned, and her eyes were filled with desire. "You call me beautiful," she accused breathlessly. "You're absolutely breath taking." I smiled, leaning up to kiss her one more. She surprised me when she pushed on my chest, and I didn't think as I rolled onto my back, giving her more control. I couldn't find it in me to mind. Her smell was everywhere, intoxicating and bending me to her every will. Her dark hair formed a curtain around us, and I ran one of my hands up her body to tangle my fingers in it, letting the other trace patterns on the soft skin of her hip and back. Suddenly, I felt her warm fingers wrap around my rock-hard shaft. I threw my head back and moaned, clenching my eyes shut and fighting the temptation to buck wildly into her petite hand.

"Bella," I gasped. "Wha-what're you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she murmured, catching my ear lobe lightly between her teeth. I shuddered when her hand contracted around me.

"You shouldn't-I mean you don't—"

"Shh," she soothed me. "I want to do this. I want to make you feel good." I could feel the heat of her cheek against mine as she blushed, and that made her all the more endearing. I opened my mouth to protest again, but Bella leaned up and captured my lips in a kiss, wedging her silken tongue between my lips. As she kissed me, she began to move her hand up and down me, driving me absolutely insane. All thoughts of objection left my mind as her nails scratched against my flesh ever so slightly. She swallowed my moans hungrily, gaining confidence from my obvious pleasure. Her second hand reached down to play with my sac and her mouth left my own to trail nips and kisses down my neck and chest.

I moaned, completely lost in the sensations she was brining me. All that existed were her hands teasing me into oblivion, her hair trailing against my skin seductively, her mouth luring me closer and closer to heights I hadn't even known existed before. I felt as if I would explode at any moment. Then, without warning, her tongue crept out of her mouth to flick my tip teasingly. A strangled version of her name worked its way out of me and my hips lifted towards her, silently begging her to take in more of me. She did, and what seemed like mere seconds later I was releasing into her hot mouth. I tried to pull away, to save her the discomfort of having to swallow, but she grabbed my hips, milking my release for all it was worth.

I fell back, panting and trying to keep the foolish smile off my face. But it seemed to be stuck there permanently, and only widened as Bella trailed kisses back up my chest, stopping at my lips to kiss me properly. She pulled away after a moment, a smug look on her face despite her blush.

"That was…" I trailed off, unable to find words sufficient enough to describe what had just happened. I settled for sighing in contentment. "Thank you."

Bella giggled, nuzzling her head in the crook of my neck. "I'm glad you…enjoyed yourself."

I let out a sound close to a growl, flipping her over and encasing one of her nipples in my mouth once more. A sweet moan left her lips and she arched closer to me.

"You have no idea," I panted roughly against her skin. Then I lifted my head from her chest to smirk at her. "But you will." A blush crept over her skin and she pushed against my chest, trying to push me away in embarrassment.

"Oh. You don't-I mean I don't want you to feel like you have to—" I cut her off with a hard kiss, chuckling when I released her.

"What happened to that vixen from just a moment ago?" I cooed against her ear. She shuddered, her hands moving to grip my shoulders. I ran my nose up and down the shell of her ear, letting my hot breath wash over her seductively. I trailed my fingers up and down her sides, reveling in the pants leaving her mouth. She seemed thoroughly seduced, melting in my arms and tilting her head to give me more access. The corners of my lips quirked up as they ran along the line of her jaw. "You made me feel so good," I stopped to inhale the natural aroma of her neck. "Let me do the same for you," I urged, snaking my tongue out to lap at her racing pulse point.

My name escaped her mouth in a pleading whimper, so I took that as permission to continue my journey down her captivating body. I paused at her breasts, flicking each nipple with my tongue before continuing downward. I paused once again at her hips, running my nose from one hip bone to the other gently, letting my lips graze her skin as I went. She shifted her hips, trying to get me closer, and I let out a groan after taking a deep breath. I could _smell_ her. I'd never encountered anything so tempting, so mouth-watering in all my life.

Slowly, so as not to scare her, I placed my hands on the insides of her thighs, spreading them so her glistening arousal was displayed in front of me. I moaned again and, unable to control the need raging inside of me, leaned down to lap at her soaked folds. We moaned simultaneously when my mouth came in contact with her hot flesh. She tasted even better than she smelled. My erection came back with full force as I continued my assault on her, a sense of pride filling me when I heard her cries of pleasure. Her hands twisted forcefully in my hair as if she was trying to anchor herself down, to keep herself from flying away in bliss. I parted her folds further, taking the hot bud I found there into my mouth, and had to hold her hips down when they bucked up to meet my mouth. She shrieked, and I tried to pull away to be sure she was all right, but her hands tightened in my hair.

"Ed-_ward_! Don't stop, _please_, don't stop!" Her wanton cries pulled my own moan from me, and she seemed to like the vibrations it caused. I flicked my tongue back down to her entrance, pressing it into her softly, and suddenly I felt her muscles contracting. Her moans became louder and my name rang throughout the room as more juices poured from her and her entire body seized beneath me. After a few moments, she fell limply back to the mattress, her hands releasing the death grip they had on my hair. I raised my heads from between her legs to look at her face and saw a smile similar to my own gracing her features. I smoothed a strand of hair from her sweaty face, and my smile widened when she turned her head to place a kiss on my palm. When she opened her eyes to gaze at me, they were half-lidded and filled with satisfaction.

"Edward," she whispered. "I-that-you…" she blushed when she couldn't find the words, and I laughed softly before giving her a soft peck on the lips. When I started to pull away she followed me, speaking against my mouth. "I want to feel you…all of you." She pleaded softly.

"Are you sure? What if I hurt you?"

She shook her head, looking into my eyes steadily. "You won't," she breathed.

"I love you," I intoned, hitching her leg around my waist.

"I love you, too," she sighed, bringing our lips together once more. I eased into her, swallowing her whimper of pain when I broke her barrier. When I was fully inside of her, I broke our kiss, moaning and burying my head in her neck. I was shaking with the effort of being careful, to not give into my desire to just plunge in and out of her with reckless abandon. I wanted so badly to just give in, but I had to make sure she was alright. I lifted my head minutely to rest my forehead against hers, cupping her face in my hand.

"Are you alright?" I groaned through my teeth. Nothing had ever felt this good. Surely I would die if I wasn't allowed to move soon.

"Yes," the soft moan escaped her as she wrapped her shaking arms around me. She lifted her hips to grind against me and my eyes rolled back at the sensation. "Please, move. I can't stand it," she begged. _Finally_, I thought as I pulled out of her enticing heat only to push firmly back in a moment later. We both moaned as I did. _Finally. Finally, finally, finally…_

"_Bella_," I panted. "Mine. Finally mine." I couldn't stop the stream of words from escaping me. I whispered my devotion over and over again as we moved together, warming me from the inside out. All the while she murmured brokenly back to me, her sweet moans like music to my ears.

"Yes…Edward…love…_yours_." I could feel everything, hear everything, and still it wasn't enough. I could feel a knot of heat and desire twisting in my abdomen, taking me closer and closer to that high I desperately craved, teetering on the edge but never quite falling over. Bella seemed to be having the same trouble, suddenly writhing under me and begging me to go faster, deeper, _some_thing, _anything_…

Unable to deny her anything, I sped up, my hands gripping her waist desperately. Sweat slicked our bodies, our voices filled the air, and all the while we were climbing, escalating closer and closer to that point of total bliss. I tilted ever so slightly, causing her to dig her nails into my back and tighten around me. It was too much. I cried out, gasping for air, afraid I would faint from the beautiful agony of it all. And then suddenly, I felt it. Felt _her_. Her muscles contracted around me, and wet heat spilled onto me, coating me in her pleasure. Seeing her like that, her head thrown back as she mindlessly cried _my_ name, along with the feeling of her contracting so tightly around me, was enough to send me barreling over the edge that I had clung to for so long.

Her hands and mouth had been nothing compared to this. I felt as if I was floating back to the home in the sky I'd left behind earlier today. Floating away on a cloud of ecstasy so intense that everything else was blocked out. All that existed was her. My love, my life, my beautiful, alluring, mind-blowing Bella. The force of my release was so great that I was left spent, winded, and utterly exhausted. As it died down I collapsed on her chest in exhaustion, surprising myself by shaking. She was shaking too, I realized when I felt her hands brushing my hair from my face. Her fingertips trembled as she massaged my soaked scalp, and I knew I should get off of her lest I hurt her. I pulled myself up and out of her weakly, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards me as I turned onto my side. I cradled her against my chest, reveling in the feeling of her tracing random patterns across my skin.

"I love you," she whispered weakly after a few moments.

I opened my eyes to gaze down at her adoringly. I cupped her face in one hand while the other massaged her waist. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at her worn-out expression. "I love you too," I whispered as I kissed her eyelids. A new wave of euphoria hit me, and I let out a small laugh. "You're finally mine," I marveled.

"Yes," she agreed sleepily as I moved my lips to press against her forehead. "Finally."

A/N: Please review and tell me how I did!


End file.
